


Сюрприз

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Series: В Бездне и за Бездной [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Современная ау-вселенная, где Брейк издатель, а Руфус биолог-генетик.Весь проект "Pandora Hearts" принадлежит своему создателю Jun Mochizuki.





	Сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Современная ау-вселенная, где Брейк издатель, а Руфус биолог-генетик.  
> Весь проект "Pandora Hearts" принадлежит своему создателю Jun Mochizuki.

\- Как конференция? - Брейк радостно хлопает Руфуса по плечу, забирая с багажной ленты его чемодан.  
\- Как обычно, тягомотина на выступлениях, интересно в лабораториях, - Руфус пожимает плечами, бережно прижимая к себе большую коробку и пытаясь поправить плечом съезжающий ремень сумки с ноутбуком.  
Ремень поправляет Брейк, и оба идут к машине. Брейк убирает чемодан в багажник, помогает Руфусу пристроить на заднем сидении сумку и коробку, и спрашивает, крутя ключи на пальце:  
\- Хочешь повести?  
Руфус тут же соглашается, перехватывая связку. Брейк улыбается - любовник никогда не упускает возможности водить, обходит машину, садится на пассажирское сидение и, прежде чем пристегнуться, тянется за поцелуем. Губы сталкиваются на полпути, и какое-то время они целуются, потом Руфус смеется:  
\- Все, остальное потом, я домой хочу.  
Брейк кивает, и Руфус включает зажигание. Они выруливают на трассу, Брейк сидит вполоборота, любуясь ведущим машину Руфусом. Светлая рубашка, длинный хвост темно-темно-рыжих, почти красных волос, которые он не хочет стричь, и притаившаяся в углах губ улыбка.  
\- Зарк, хватит меня гипнотизировать, я никуда не денусь.  
\- Тебя не было неделю, - ворчит Брейк. - Тебе не приходит в голову, что я соскучился?  
\- Ох, я тоже. Но мы почти приехали. Потерпи уже.  
Разговор прерывает раздавшийся с заднего сиденья шорох, Брейк тут же оборачивается и подозрительно смотрит на коробку.  
\- Что там? Опять твои крысы?  
\- Дома покажу, - Руфус таинственно улыбается и сворачивает на парковку перед их домом.

\- Слушай, а она - или это он? - точно не заразная? - Брейк задумчиво смотрит на извлеченную из коробки клетку с ее обитателем, но приближаться не рискует. - А то она какая-то тухлая и вид у нее нездоровый, вон, спряталась в угол. А у нас тут птичий грипп, говорят, ходит.  
\- Не говори ерунды, - отмахивается Руфус, обустраивая в домашней лаборатории угол для нового питомца. - И вообще это он. И если бы у него был птичий грипп или еще какая фигня, то нас бы просто не пустили на борт.  
\- Но у него же есть этот, инкубационный период, может, он в тебе, но ты еще не знаешь.  
\- Не умничай, дорогой, я же в твои издательские дела не лезу! Лучше подай мне поилку.  
Брейк все еще настроен скептично, по его лицу видно, что он думает о ветпогранконтроле в аэропортах, но он молчит и лишь выполняет просьбы любовника. Наконец временное место обустроено, и обитатель клетки переселен в него. Руфус моет руки, а Брейк сидит на корточках перед загоном и с любопытством рассматривает нового питомца.  
\- Слушай, а что это вообще за вид и где ты его взял?  
\- Не тыкай в него! - возмущенно одергивает его Руфус. - Ты еще руки не помыл с дороги!  
\- Они всяко чище его! - Брейк оскорблен до глубины души.  
\- У него и так стресс после перелета, а ты в него еще пальцами тыкаешь, ну Зарк, ну тебя бы так! - Руфус успокаивающе гладит белый хохолок. - Ладно, пошли, пусть привыкает.

\- Так что это за курица-то?  
После ужина они сидят на диване, точнее, сидит Брейк, а Руфус лежит, положив голову ему на колени.  
\- Это дронт.  
\- Это как? Их же истребили более двух сотен лет назад.  
\- Не удивляйся так, морщинки раньше времени будут. Йоко с коллегами поспорили, что смогут вытащить из остатков скелета ДНК и вырастить клона. Короче, вырастили шестерых. Но все оказались с дефектом, я не помню точно, надо глянуть в файл. Пятеро уже загнулись, а этот оказался покрепче, ну Йоко и притащил его на конференцию похвастаться. Они его изначально планировали на кухню отдать, типа, все равно не жилец...  
\- А ты забрал, - Брейк наклоняется за поцелуем. - Защитник животных, блин.  
\- Да ну тебя! - Руфус смеется, упирается затылком в живот любовника. - Это ж забавно, живой дронт.  
\- Да уж, прикол еще тот, - ворчит Брейк. - Кстати о птичках, ты его заберешь в лабораторию?  
\- Не, пусть тут живет, ты как-то хотел домашнее животное, помнится.  
\- Но я имел в виду что-то нормальное! - Ладонь скользит под рубашкой, согревает теплом живот.  
\- Рыбок? - Руфус откровенно забавляется. - Ой да ладно тебе, уверен, от него будет мало проблем.  
\- Ну, - Брейк задумывается, - клюв у него нехилый, если что, новую мебель будем покупать за твою зарплату.  
\- Зарк, кончай перестраховываться, может, он помрет через неделю, он дефектный, а ты тут уже планы понастроил, словно он у нас навечно. Проблемы будем решать по мере их появления, а я пока понаблюдаю.  
\- Понаблюдает он, естествоиспытатель ты мой, - восхищенно тянет Брейк, не заканчивает, сгибается пополам в приступе хохота, Руфус смеется вместе с ним, запустив руки ему под футболку. - С возвращением, Ру.

Додо, как Руфус назвал птенца, не вызывает у Брейка дикого восторга. Ну смешной, ну добрый, ну глуповатый, ну курлыкает и ходит хвостиком, трется о ноги, приятно, теплый, ну и все. Словом, бестолковое существо. Крыльев нет вообще, так, два пучка белых перьев, белый хохолок на голове и куцый хвост, зато тушка, лапы и клюв. Прежде чем они догадываются подпилить когти, на паркете в гостиной появляются глубокие царапины, а угол шкафа в прихожей оказывается разбит в щепу, но с клювом ничего нельзя сделать.  
Руфус задерживается в лаборатории, приехавший с работы пораньше Брейк ужинает в одиночку и, прихватив с собой коробку пирожных, идет смотреть любимый керлинг. Он так возмущен игрой, что, увлеченно ругая лидера, роняет пирожное на пол. Пирожное тут же доедает Додо и усаживается у дивана, требовательно глядя на Брейка. Тот не выдерживает и через полчаса затаскивает дронта на диван в качестве еще одной подушки.  
\- Бестолковый. Но смешной. Похоже, поэтому Ру тебя и взял. Нет, ну что ты делаешь, дурак?! Кто так пускает?! Идиоты!  
Додо забыт, все внимание опять переключилось на игру. Так их и находит вскоре приехавший Руфус: Брейк активно возмущается игрой, Додо спит у него под боком. Зарксису достается долгий поцелуй, Додо - прохладная ладонь на спину, но тому все равно.  
\- Я рад, что вы наконец поладили, - Руфус отодвигает тарелку.  
\- Это еще почему? - Брейк стоит, прислонившись к разделочному столу на кухне.  
\- Потому что я сделал глупость, - начинает Руфус. - Точнее, сначала ее сделал Йоко, а потом я. Додо еще дефектнее, чем те пятеро клонов. Не, не в том смысле, - сбивается он, ловя изумленный взгляд Брейка. - У него ошибка в другом фрагменте ДНК оказалась, я пересчитал, прогнозируемая продолжительность жизни у Додо ожидается в районе лет этак сорока.  
\- Сколько? - Брейк закашливается, пытаясь вдохнуть. Руфус тут же оказывается рядом, похлопывая его по спине.  
\- Сорок, блин, - Руфус говорит нарочито бодро. - Если мы не сделаем из него рождественского гуся, писали, мясо было вкусное.  
Минуту Брейк молчит, потом машет рукой.  
\- Мы загнемся раньше, помяни мое слово. Да ладно, пусть живет. Смешной же.  
Руфус благодарно утыкается носом ему в шею.

\- Ты нахал, - выговаривает тем же вечером Брейк оттягивающему ему руки Додо, перетаскивая его в загон. - Втерся тут, понимаешь ли, обманом к нам в доверие, а теперь оказывается, ты тут завис на почти полвека, и фиг тебя выгонишь!  
Додо косит одним зеленым глазом на Брейка и тихо курлычет. Тот вздыхает, опускает птицу в загон, ерошит белые перья на голове, и гасит свет в помещении. В спальне его ждет Руфус. Поднимаясь вверх по лестнице, Брейк думает, что сорок лет они трое точно проживут. А что делать дальше, подумают потом.


End file.
